Of Embers and Ashes
by madxhatter
Summary: AU As small boy wakes up in the woods with nothing but a lightening bolt shaped scar,some unusual powers and a few fragmented memories... pairings yet to be decided
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:-not mine, don't sue I can't even afford my own shoes ;;  
**

**Chapter one…. Developments  
**

* * *

_18th October 1986_

The rain was tumbling down the rock face, sheets of water illuminated by the flashes of lighting. I small figure could be seen, his form shivering in the darkened alcove, escaping the wrath of Thor.

The next burst of lightning was closer, lighting up the small boys face, his damp black hair clung to his pale features, startling beryl eyes were wide with fright.

The boy looked to be about five or six, too young to be left to the harsh wilderness, facing gods of the sky alone.

He trembled again, biting his bottom lip in a poor attempt to end the shivers that racked his body. Voices assaulted his mind, faceless and nameless… calling to him… screaming at him. Demands, threats and screams of pain

He flinched as the lightning struck closer this time, hundred year old firs bursting into flame, the smoke billowing into the clouds and disappearing against the stormy skies.

The orange glow leaping forward then cowering away, drawing the child out of his haven he looked around, suddenly hit by the torrent of rain.

He stepped forward, his eyes furrowed in determination as the fire once again lept, caressing his face with its golden tendrils, hovering a hairs breadth from his skin, held back by some unknown force, yet urged to touch, embrace the child before, the scorching embers raining down on his ebony locks, flaring before being sizzled out by the equally fierce rain. A frustrated screech emitted from deep within the blaze and a burst of sparks, spiraled upwards.

The small boy stepped back and gazed on with awe, the wind was whipping around him creating a whirlpool of air, his hair flew back revealing a lightening shaped scar on his temple, before the darkness descended, wrapping the boy in its protective hold.

The dark haired boy woke to the soft chirping of birds and the scuffling of shy fauna in the undergrowth.

He blinked and looked around dazedly, trying to catch his bearings. A large crash was heard to the left and he swung around to face his would be attacker.

He blinked. Focusing his gaze on the charred remains of the once, proud standing trees. But he could not find the source of the mysterious noise, a nonchalant shrug later he returned to his investigations yet still he could not discern his surroundings.

The last he remembered was of a golden face and hands reaching for him, he tried to think back to a time before but all that came to mind was angry voices and painful fists.

A shuddered racked his slim form and he growled in frustration.

He was lost and he had no idea who he was!

* * *

_20th July 1995_

Severus Snape was annoyed, no he was more then annoyed he was furious!

Every summer for the past five years, (_five years_!) he had been forced into the search of a certain student, a certain Mr. _I'm-too-good-for-the-wizarding-world-and-Hogwarts-Potter!_

And not a sniff of the boy was to be seen.

Ah but that would hopefully change soon, he knew the old coot was finally realizing that the relentless search was useless and that the order as well as the professors at Hogwarts time was better spent elsewhere… say… frightening 'ickle firsties' and warding his rooms and drink cabinets from marauding students.

He glanced at the odd looking clock which adorned his office and sighed. Time to face the headmaster and his meddling gang of sidekicks, all seeming to have it in for transforming him into something…social! He shuddered at the thought of 'mingling' with the young men Minerva dragged up for him to meet or the blasted twinkling that assaulted the headmasters eyes every time he actually got along with the dratted cretins 'Minnie' produced.

A small smirk crept across his face as his mind churned out the looks of fear that were surely to appear at this meeting, two new professors were starting and he was quite looking forward to making a 'good' impression.

With that he swept out of the dungeons, very aware of how is robes billowed behind him with a strong resemblance to something, sinister, something intimidating.

Or maybe he wasn't so annoyed anymore…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well heres the first chapter hope you enjoyed, I know its not long but I just wanted to see if it is well received..**

**Also I'm looking for a BETA if anyone is interested**

**Oh yeah sorry if this bears any resemblance to any other story you've read, its not supposed to just tell me if it does and also if there are any mistakes!!**

**xthe mad one XO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- None of the HP characters belong to me**

**Chapter two.**_  
_

* * *

_12th August 1990_

A small boy stumbled along a rocky path, a small scrappy bag clenched in one hand.  
The other hand smoothed down the raven locks which tempted to stray from their leather binding.  
Suddenly the boy came to a halt, cocking his head to one side as if listening for something.

The distant sound of something crashing through the undergrowth sent the small child scurrying for shelter behind an old decaying oak tree. His small, grubby fingers clenching the crumbling bark.  
Voices reached his ears words he had long forgotten struggled to find understanding in his tangled mind.

"Darling I don't understand why you wanted to go camping. It seems terribly dirty and all _too _much trouble if you ask me."  
A prim, unfamiliar voice wafted over to where he hid.

The raven haired child crouched, trembling slightly as he clung to his beloved shadows.  
A soft wind blew down the path picking up leaves and playing with them. they boy was now submerged in shadows only the deep glow of emerald green eyes, sparkling with fear and curiosity could be seen.

The boy watched as a couple wearing lilac and blue robes approached, he licked his lips, his small hand sliding into the worn bag and clutching his most treasured possession. a dull rusty knife, flaked with dried blood and a broken hilt.

A soft growl emitted from his throat as the couple grew nearer to his hiding place before walking straight past, unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows.

* * *

_25th July 1995_

Five days since the headmaster had announced the wizarding world's hero to be dead.  
It turns out he ran away from his relatives home nine years ago and there was no way any of them could believe a child of that age could survive very long out in the big cold world, alone.

Severus sat in a worn dark leather chair, fiddling with the silver crest that hung around his neck, every now and then he glanced at the papers before him. He was supposed to be working on a new potion to null the side effects of the wolfsbane potion for that dratted pet were wolf of the headmaster, but his mind kept wandering back to the past weeks events.

The media frenzy in response to the news of the boys death had been insane!Hogwarts castle played host to thousands of witches and wizards wanting to pay there last respects to the _great_ boy who lived.  
Also beating back the press who were howling for any hint of a story. Rumors were flying left right and center, conspiracy theories were being thrown about and accusations landing every which way. Fudge had been sacked for incompetence._ Thank god_! That man was a nightmare! Investigations were being held in the departments responsible for keeping track of witches and wizards alike,Child welfare was going through an upheaval and the entire ministry was on its end.

So much fuss for one small boy.

Severus sighed._ Really_! It was moronic the way these people acted... as if they really _cared _that a single child had slipped through societies cracks.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! Update! Will be updating more regularly thanks to the holidays!!**

**3 take note of the dates it jumps around a bit looking for a beta**

**Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:- None of the HP characters belong to me

A/N wow yes I have returned after what I believe must be years but now armed with an actual plot! All written down and everything so no more forgetting (hopefully) be warned that my original direction and intention has change so I may go back to the original first chapters and tweak a few things, as I have done with this one. Also as it has been a while I am looking for a beta to help me :) and yes looking at the dates is important as I'm not exactly telling this story in a linear fashion

**Chapter three**.

_12th August 1990_

The sudden, piercing screech of a goshawk passing over head caused the boy and his quarry to freeze. Whilst the couple attempted to ascertain which species of wild life created such a demonic sound and whether they should be more fascinated or terrified, they boy paused taking the screech as what it was meant to be- a warning. He now stopped to consider his actions with the irrefutable knowledge that his masters watch bird had him in her sights and would be reporting back to him. Normally this knowledge would result in a swift modification in his behaviour and send him trotting back home with nary a thought to the possibility of insubordination. However of late he was suffering from an uncharacteristic yet somewhat satisfying sense of rebellion which cheered on his inclination to ignore his masters warning. He wanted to meet these intruders possibly give them a nasty shock and teach them not to aimlessly wander into uncharted territory!

Alas that was not to be, as Gwalchmai a particularly beautiful goshawk of soft greys and whites and sharp orange eyes gave another screech, this one somehow managing to sound like an angry reprimand.

The boy released a frustrated huff and re wrapped the broken and rusty knife in it's leather wrappings before shoving it down to the bottom of his bag, hoping that Mai, like the majority of her species would not think it noteworthy enough to mention to his master. Birds had priorities quite dissimilar to humans and would ,unless specifically told otherwise find interest in much of the daily doings of the human race. Mai however had been asked by her human companion to watch this child and take care he did not stray beyond their boundaries or take any incautious risks. A task she was most keen to succeed in, despite the indignity of being assigned to babysitting duty.

By this time I am sure you have come to the realisation that this child is the elusive Harry James Potter, yet has been referred to for the majority of his young life by his elemental name Aodh after the Celtic god of fire and by his mentor as Aodhagen .  
Aodh relented, and with a soft sigh retreated back into the shadows allowing the couple to pass unhindered, unharmed and unaware.  
The boy was now unsure of his next actions, he knew he really did not want to return to Eodhan this day and carefully chose a direction that was still inside their boundaries but would lead away from the well hidden track which wound its way up to his masters house. The old stone hut that was since as long as he could remember , his home.

The softest rustle of feathers was his only warning before Mai swept down upon him her sharp gleaming talons outstretched, grazing across his scalp with nothing more then a slight displacement of hair as a result. She was- he assumed- most likely frustrated at the task she had been given of watching over him- something which he felt they both agreed on despite his dislike of her method of expressing this. Aodh glared sullenly at her swiftly retreating figure before hefting his satchel more securely over his shoulder and heading off to his favourite hideout near the cliffs.

_Winter -1997_

Emerald eyes glared steadily at the bottle in his hands, he hated it here, in these enclosed space, away from the wide open skies and the world he knew and loved, but he was charged with a task one which he must undertake. He glanced around the room, his gaze hidden beneath the cowl of his hood and noticed the occasional glances thrown his way, but still no sign of the man he was supposedly meeting. He fidgeted already getting fed up with this damnable task, once again feeling the familiar ache of for open skies and a world of blue and green. Shaking his head he reminded himself of his purpose in this rowdy and unpleasant pub, of course he could not forget his task.

It was then the door creaked open, almost unnoticed over the din of intoxicated patrons, but the boy noticed, his body shifted in a new alertness, as he eyed the new comer warily- he must not screw this up!

The man shifted nervously, the slight twitch in his eyes and the constant clenching and unclenching of his fists a tribute to his ever present nerves. He glanced around the full pub, trying to discern the man he was meeting from the loud and obnoxious drunks. There! Sitting on the furthest end of the bar, separating by an empty stool was his target.

_August 25th 1997_

Morning greeted Severus too bright and too early for his liking. He squeezed his eyes shut cursing in the general direction of the damnable light and once again wondering just how did a window of which to all intents and purposes was underground give off such light? A foot slipped from beneath the covers and with a shudder at the sudden chill retreated before a hand grasping a wand appeared and summoned a bath robe which was quickly donned before he slipped out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. Of course he could always just as easily spell himself clean but the idea disagreed with him. He always needed and though not even under pain of torture admit to it, enjoyed the warmth of the water beating down upon him to help him wake.

It was not until an hour later that he emerged, a great deal more alert, yet not any less grumpy. The brats would be returning in just over a week which was contributing to his fowl mood of late and also meant he had lessons to plan and supplies to update. He could see a trip into Diagon ally would in all probability be necessary today or tomorrow- not something he was generally adverse to however so soon to the start of the new school year it would be intolerably crowded with children and their families. He sometimes still wondered why he had taken up the headmasters offer all those years ago, surely he could have made a living selling potions, or working in an apothecary or, hell he could have become a bloody banker for Merlins sake! with a sigh he pulled on his over robe and left his rooms, heading in the direction of the great hall.

**A/N annnnnnd I'm going to bed, I've written out the next chapter plan and will probably finish writing it in the next few days :)**

**the names i've taken from websites with explanations on their celtic meanings**

**Gwalchmai meaning may hawk is Eodhan's familiar**

**Eodhan meaning born of elm is an earth elemental and Harry's mentor**

**Aodh or Aodhagen is a celtic god of fire and the name Harry was given when taken in by Eodhan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Winter 1996_

Aodh smiled in satisfaction as he watched the nervous man scurry out the door with the potion bottle tucked safely away leaving Aodh with a small bag of galleons to be tucked away into his own cloak- though not before slipping one out in order to purchase himself a well deserved butterbeer. He had, now that his meeting was complete slipped of the hooded cloak and was full of self satisfaction at the successful transaction. He knew Eodhan would be unable to fault him on this one- unlike last time...

'Excuse me-' a voice startled him from him thoughts. Aodh looked up to see a young wizard, who was, as Aodh scanned him briefly with his eyes, dressed unusually well for this sort of a venue. He wore a deep blue coat trimmed in silver, with his soft brown hair neatly pulled back into a short pony tail and held by a matching blue ribbon at the nape of his neck. On the mans elegant pale hands, several silver rings flashed in the candle light. Aodh quickly slipped the coins back into the purse before raising an eyebrow enquiringly 'Yes?' . The young man stepped closer and gestured to the empty stool which sat beside the raven haired boy,' Would you mind if I joined you? I've not been here before and am sorely lacking for some decent company.' He gestured around the relatively full pub which seemed to mostly contain a much rougher breed of witch and wizard with the occasional hag or possible werewolf hidden throughout the many shadowed alcoves. Aodh could have sworn he sensed a vampire earlier and had been eager to try and find the nightwalker. He had never met one before, though he had on occasion met the odd werewolf- unfortunately always in their canine forms as that was the only time they ventured into the forest inhabited by himself and his master. Aodh gave the stranger a short nod and tentative smile before turning back to his drink, contently pursuing his current line of self appraisal and enjoying his first night out since the.. catastrophe that was his last task assigned by his master.  
'And you?'  
Aodh looked back at the well dressed man confused, then blushed slightly upon realising he had not heard a word the man had said whilst been lost amongst his own thoughts. ' Me what?' he cocked his head to the side and considered the man before him. Though he had had contact with people outside of Eodhans somewhat dubious care it had never been in what could be a considered a social situation- the focus always being on either his training or as simply an observer. This of course leading to his own lack of anything considered as manners and proper social behaviour. The idea of small talk was utterly beyond him and even further from his mind was the idea of flirtation and being 'picked up' in a bar.  
The man at this point had a small frown marring- what would be considered by most as quite a handsome face. The man proffered his hand 'I'm -" he began to introduce himself but was cut off as Aodh stood up and swiftly headed towards the exit.

"How utterly rude!" the wizard announced to himself as he was left stranded alone at the bar. "and will you be paying for your companions drink sir?" asked the bar keep.

As Adoh left the pub he paused just beyond the doorway. It was then a black shadow separated itself from the roof above. The shadow paced back and forth as it appeared to be studying the young wizard below, with a soft mew the shadow leapt, landing with a soft thump. Adoh smiled softly as he turned his attention to the black cat which now perched precariously on his back digging it's claws in for purchase. Aodh reached to his familiar, his smile widening as the feline pressed his head into his hand purring softly. "Sorry I took so long little one", the cat tilted his head slightly, the tip of his tail flicking in thought as he considered his young master who in return nodded before looking out at the snowy street before him. There seemed to be very few people about- the weather and late hour keeping most indoors. "Well?" He looked back at the cat, "Should we risk it?" The tail flicked again as if the cat was actually considering the question. Adoh let out a huff of air, "Fine! We will play it safe.. though I know you despise apparation as much as I do it seems like such a silly way to travel, with all that unnecessary squeezing" despite his obvious distaste for the travel the boy closed his eyes and took a step, disappearing with a soft pop.

A/N

Sorry guys if there are any gramatical or spelling errors, i'm still looking for a beta and currently don't have time to do a full edit myself because of uni XP . I'm going to try updating once a week annnd if I can't manage that then every two weeks, but I do have the story line pretty well plotted out I just need to write it! though it is still open to twisting and changing cause that's just the way I am xx


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**finally the plot is making itself known! i'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested-  
Also i've noticed on chapter 3 i say winter 1997, i mean 1996, i will go back and change that at some point :) you will also note that the two otimelines have finally merged though there will probably be a few flash backs in order to establish certain points, but i will put dates in to mark these points.  
now read!**

* * *

Severus Snape sat hunched over his desk, in one hand a quill was firmly grasped whilst the other flicked through a pile of papers. The feathered quill - which was most likely the surprise of many, a soft creamy white rather than the harsh black often associated with the man- was poised ready to strike at any mistakes his keen eyes could spot.  
He was not, for once, grading the never ending lot of student papers, but rather editing his own research. Severus was in the midst of a new project, one he hoped would leapfrog his name into the history books and the mouths of esteemed scholars everywhere. The possibilities of an order Merlin, book deals, awards and gold! Oh how he longed for it all. Not that he was, by nature, a greedy man. Though he was Severus Snape, and Severus Snape was a proud man.  
For as long as he could remember he sought recognition and praise for his advanced skills and shining talent. Yet this had always evaded him. But now the war was long over and his extracurricular duties to the headmaster at an end. He no longer felt the terrible burden of responsibility and was also hoping to perhaps one day shed the enormous burden of regret. Although he truly doubted that possibility.

The man released a frustrated groan as he noticed he had bypassed several steps which had, until now, seemed purely arbitrary. However as he looked at his research as a whole he noticed just how crucial they were to the completion of the new potion, that is if he didn't want to poison anyone within a 50 mile radius and possibly all his hair. Thankfully he had not started the brewing process thus not risking his hair and possible lives of many unknowing victims.  
Grumbling the man stood up, stretching with a large yawn as he did so. This meant a trip to Knockturn alley in order to gather the necessary ingredients and perhaps locate a more comprehensive book on the uses of powdered bicorn horn.

* * *

Aodh sat relaxing, his back propped up against a fallen log. In one hand was a scruffy looking book whilst the other absently stroked the cat which was stretched out beside him, participating in the ancient feline tradition of basking in the sun.  
The book Aodh was reading was a fictional muggle text he had found at Caravan Park, one which had taken to exploring whenever he was bored and free from lessons and chores. He had not yet built up the courage to talk to any of the muggles, never straying from the shadows or into their view.  
He was completely unaware of how creepy his little stalking habit could be, that is, until Eodhan had finally snapped at him. The man had ranted and raved about his sever social ineptitude, claiming that he was not yet beyond redemption but damned near close to becoming a secluded hermit! -here Aodh had muttered an acerbic 'hypocrite' which went ignored. Eodhan had then launched into Aodhs lack of decent conversational skills as well as any real world talents to which Aodh had muttered a 'who's fault is that?' comment. The entire argument had escalated from there resulting in his mentor declaring that the boy must learn the way of the world.  
The thought of this still made Aodh shiver, Eodhan wanted him to venture into main stream society. Before he had longed for this chance, he had wanted it with all his being but now that he was facing it, the prospect seemed bleak and altogether terrifying. It didn't help that he was not sure where his mentor intended to send him, whilst he found muggles interesting he was not keen on the idea of hiding his magic, but at the same time the thought of facing wizards and witches who were not only fully aware of magic but also fully equipped with it equally disturbed him.  
Aodh had long known that elemental magic was a rare branch only sought and achieved by a select few, and was a talent forgotten by many of the magical community. With the increase of muggleborns entering into the magical society, many of the older more obscure branches of magic were forgotten and pushed aside as an easy-friendly-for-all-mass-produced magic style was created. Latin spells were made wide spread because they were predictable and easy to use, they changed the ideas behind casting magic and eliminated the need for the discipline of intention. Whilst this made magic simple to teach and learn it is a severely limited method for creating spells. The discipline of intention is a crucial part of elemental magic and the key to establishing a fluid control over spells. The idea of having to use the overly constricted Latin spells for indefinitely left Aodh feeling utterly frustrated.  
The only positive aspect of this entire charade was that his beloved familiar would accompany him.

* * *

**As a side note I have to thank those who recently added my story onto their favourites, reviewed or otherwises contacted me as it reminded me to type up and post this chapter :) **

**potterstar202, wingedangelguardian, lion of the mountaincharms 92, purrfection 21, risi and darkangel048 **


End file.
